Phenolphthalein derivatives have been used as aromatic dihydroxy compound monomers to prepare polycarbonate resins as well as polyarylate resins. Phenolphthalein derivatives used as monomers can be difficult to make and isolate with sufficient purity for use in polymer synthesis. Currently available methods to make and isolate phenolphthalein derivatives are lengthy and resource intensive. Accordingly, there remains an unmet need for methods of making and isolating phenolphthalein derivatives suitable for use in polymer synthesis.